


Work of Heart

by l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: AU where they didn't even know each other, Almost dare I say pornographic, Alternate Universe where Rhett and Link didn't grow up together, Anal Sex, Biting, Fluff and Smut, Licking, Lots of fluffy goodness at the end, Lots of skin and paint, M/M, Mhmmm paint is sexy, NSFW, Oral Sex, Outhouse sex, Painted Link Neal, Painter Rhett McLaughlin, Shower Sex, Sooooooo very sexy, Switching is the only way to go, Top/Bottom Link Neal, Top/Bottom Rhett McLaughlin, Yeah I said that, Yep I dare, and beginning, and middle, messy sex, rhink, sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4/pseuds/l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4
Summary: Link Neal was frustrated with the lack of men looking for a serious relationship. So he decided to take matters into his own hands and joined a dating site. But it wasn't the fast solution he had hoped. After a few weeks of duds, Link was sure he was destined to be alone. And then he saw a profile of this tall drink of water, ironically soaking wet, naked and staring straight into Link's soul. Could this green-eyed, bearded giant be the man for Link? Could a relationship actually last when it began on a computer screen? And would it end in a total disaster or turn out to be a work of heart? I already know but now it's your turn to find out. Enjoy.





	Work of Heart

* * *

 

 

 

 

**If the world**

**could remain within a frame**

**like a painting**

**on the wall,**

**I think we'd see**

**the beauty**

**then**

**and stand**

**staring**

**in**

**awe.**

_**\- Conor Oberst** _

 

* * *

 

 

“I can't believe I'm doing this!”

 

Those six words had been repeated at least a million times by Link Neal in the past two days. The first time had been when he had clicked the accept button for a date with Rhett McLaughlin.

 

It all started thirty-one days ago on a Friday night when Link had been at a nightclub chatting up some random guy. After a few drinks, and some lively conversation it seemed as if he had found a winner. But halfway through making out on the dance floor, the dude tells Link that he only tops. Well, fuck that! Being tied to only one position was so boring _…_ so stupid. Switching was so much better _…_ especially when being spontaneous.

 

That night he had politely declined the guy's offer for a fuck in the bathroom and headed home instead. His frustration level set to maximum over all the antiquated rules. Especially since it seemed seventy-five percent of the gay population still followed them. He went to bed that night trying to think of a way to cut through all the bullshit.

 

Saturday morning arrived and Link still felt the same way. So he decided to search the internet for a solution. And that was how he stumbled across AngelicBadBoys.com. It was a dating site catering to gay males who liked to top AND bottom. What Link liked the best was that it specifically stated it wasn't meant to be used as a hook-up for sex. The website's end game was for gay males to find lasting relationships with someone who also liked to switch.

 

He was almost sold on joining but decided to do some background checks on the site first. Thankfully, though, Link found it was legit, and that it had more good reviews on Yelp than bad. He was sold. So he spent the next hour setting up a profile page _…_ making sure to be as honest as possible. Link really wanted to find that special someone worthy of spending the rest of his life with.

 

Of course the first week saw a plethora of dudes checking out his profile, but none that remotely intrigued Link. Sadly even with the website stating it was a dating only service, sixty percent of the guys who sent him messages were still vying for one night stands. It was getting to be disgusting and made Link fear that maybe there wasn't anyone out there for him. Maybe he was just too picky.

 

And then two weeks in, Link was simply scrolling through his inbox when he saw the image of a very naked, soaking wet, dirty-blond haired man staring right into his soul.

Well hell if that didn't give him hope, and maybe tent his pants in a hurry. He immediately clicked the 'send a message' button and introduced himself. Mr. Tall turned out to be more than just a pretty face, and they hit it off enough to start chatting over messenger on a regular basis. Rhett was also looking for a relationship instead of merely a one night stand.

 

In less than two weeks of getting to know one another through words on a computer screen, Rhett had sent Link an invite to meet face-to-face and go on an actual date.

 

That had been two days ago _…_ and as Link walked up the front steps outside Rhett's building, he was scared shitless. It was one thing to be witty with words behind a screen, but to do so in person _…_ around someone who was so handsome that it made his legs weak?! _UGH!_

 

_What if I'm too dorky and he just walks away?_

 

_What if I'm not butch enough for him?_

 

_What if…_

 

The destructive train of thought was cut off when the front door was opened before Link even knocked. And there the bearded Adonis was…Rhett fuckn' McLaughlin in total delicious glory. Link grabbed the top of the blue graphic-tee he had chosen to wear and tugged on the snug cotton material…suddenly needing all the oxygen he could get.

 

“Hey, you must be Lincoln?” Rhett's hand stretched out and somehow Link had enough brain cells still working to grab it and shake it firmly.

 

“Hey, Rhett. You can call me Link…Lincoln is just the archaic name my parents decided to stick me with…they were big on American history.”

 

“Well, Link, come in…I'm almost ready to go. I wasn't planning to paint today, but I was reading this amazing book, _A Century Divided_ , by Silvia Hildebrand and I got so inspired by it that I simply had to create something. I just need to quickly clean my brushes, change my shirt, and get some shoes and socks on.”

 

“Sure, take your time. The wing place doesn't do reservations so there's no rush.” Link followed the barefoot guy into the loft and looked around. It was so not the typical bachelor pad. It was clean for one thing but still lived in enough to make it comfortable. He felt instantly at ease in the space…which then made him feel better about the man who it belonged too.

 

He expected to see some of the man's artwork hanging on the walls, but the only decoration was the same poster that hung in his own living room.

The purple and cream poster depicting all sorts of Mythical Beasts hung in an honored spot above Rhett's sofa. “I have this very poster at home! So are you into all the myths and folklore too, or is it just decoration?”

 

Rhett glanced over to where Link was pointing, “No it's not just decoration. Back when I was in first grade my teacher caught me writing curse words on my desk..gave me detention for it. Had me do some reading on Norse mythology. Mostly pictures of course since we were just learning to read, but I've been hooked ever since.”

 

“Whoa, naughty!” Link teased. “Oddly enough, I was also sent to detention in the first grade, but I had actually said the bad word out loud. I was trying to impress this boy I liked…show him how badass I was. Chase just laughed at me when I got in trouble and nothing ever came of it. But at least I didn't have to read anything…the teacher in charge was lazy and just had us color drawings of mythical beasts.”

 

Link took a seat on the sofa under the poster and looked around, he was once again disappointed not to spot any of the guy's paintings. "Do you have some of your work here that I could see?" Link asked as curiosity overtook him.

Rhett bit his lower lip while thinking about the paintings hanging in his bedroom. They weren't of pastures or flowers though. They were abstract paintings made with the use of a naked male's form. He didn't know Link well enough yet, to know if the guy would appreciate such paintings or run out screaming.

 

But given that Link had had the balls to sign up for a dating site geared to switching, Rhett had to assume the guy wasn't a prude. So he decided that it was worth testing the waters. "I…uhh…I do have a handful of my work here, but it's a bit controversial to some people. If you're weirded out by nudes you won't like them."

 

A spark of excitement lit up Link's blue eyes as a grin spread across the man's face, "Oh, hell yeah! My favorite! Show me!"

 

Shaking his head in amusement, Rhett motioned for Link to follow him to the bedroom. _Great_ , Rhett thought as he noticed the unmade bed and scattered clothes on the floor. _A sexy guy finally comes into my bedroom and it's the one day I forgot to pick up! Dang it!_

 

Link didn't seem to mind having to step over an errant sock to get to the painting by the bed. The framed canvas was over seven by seven-feet and painted with bright, rich colors. It was clearly the front side of a man _…_ dangly bits and all. Strategically placed swooshes highlighted certain areas.

 

Rhett could feel his heartbeat race, as memories of that session returned to his mind. It had been the first time he had used himself as the model.

 

"Rhett, it's beautiful." Link said still staring at the painting.

 

Rhett blushed. "Umm…thanks. If you walk around the room you'll see some more from that series."

 

The others were almost as large but captured different positions than the first. The painting that stood out the most, though, was one that had both a front and back view of the male model. Rhett had literally rolled himself onto the canvas for that one. Painting his front first and then, with the use of mirrors, doing his backside. It had been a trying night, but the end result was worth it.

 

"Hell…" Link murmured starring at that painting, "Doesn't stuff like this get you hot sometimes? I mean especially when you put the paint on the model."

 

"Uh…yeah, it can be a huge aphrodisiac.” Rhett gulped and took a deep breath feeling nervous about sharing the truth about the paintings, “I actually did all these myself without a model."

 

It was Link's turn to look over at the bearded man with amazement, "That's you in the paintings? Whoa! That just makes them even hotter!"

 

_Okay_ , Rhett thought, _The man was not responding at all like I thought he would. I wasn't expecting shock, but at least some awkwardness in knowing that those were my bits up on display. Fuck! I better get out of this room before I do something…or someone._

 

"Uhh…would you like a drink?" Rhett asked as he started backing away towards the door. "I'm going to get myself a bottle of Clearly Canadian. Ever had one of those before?"

 

"Yeah. I used to drink them like crazy back in college. I'll take a Country Raspberry if you have it."

 

Rhett gratefully escaped the bedroom and made his way to the kitchen. After sticking his head into the freezer for several minutes, he closed the door and grabbed two bottles of Clearly Canadian from the fridge…Link's Country Raspberry and Rhett's favorite Wild Cherry.

 

He almost spilled his drink when he saw Link sitting on the bed. The sexy blue-eyed man was still staring at the front/back painting. Rhett didn't know if he should sit down as well or stay standing. _I better stay standing because If I sit_ , _I'll want to reach out and touch someone…over and over and all night long!_

 

So instead, he tapped Link on the shoulder handing the guy the unopened bottle before going and leaning against the door frame.

 

"You're a wonderful artist, Rhett." Link said after twisting off the top and taking a sip of the raspberry drink. "Do you have a separate studio, or do you do your paintings here at home?

 

"Actually I have a spare room here that I converted into a workspace."

 

Link stood up, "May I see it?"

 

Happy to get them out of the bedroom, Rhett readily agreed to show the man his studio. The room was way more organized than the rest of the apartment. His wood-working skills had helped Rhett make use of every available inch when designing the specialized pieces to maximize what he had to work with.

 

Rhett's cock twitched as he watched Link's fingers running over the paint tubes and brushes. The itch to use those things on the guy started burning a hole in Rhett's gut. He could easily imagine the feel of the brush passing over certain areas of the man's lean, muscular body.

 

Rhett almost jumped when he felt Link's fingers tap his shoulder.

 

Link smiled, "I had asked if you're currently working on any more of those abstract paintings, but you were in another world."

 

Once again Rhett found himself blushing, "Sorry. And no, I haven't done one of those in almost a year."

 

"Well, could I get a peek at what you were working on today? You sounded so excited about it."

 

A sheepish grin spread across Rhett's bearded face, "Uhh, I know it's silly but I hate showing people paintings till I'm one hundred percent done with them. But I promise to show you when I'm finished."

 

"I look forward to that, Rhett." Link smiled.

 

Suddenly the guy's bespectacled blue eyes widened with an idea. "Hey, could I model for one of those abstracts?"

 

Rhett gulped, "You want to model for me?"

 

"Yeah, it would be fun. Come on…let's!”

 

_I'm in deep trouble!_ Rhett's heart-rate increasing from normal to turbo speed. _It's one thing to think about doing it in my head but in reality? Can I control myself enough?_

 

It seemed he didn't have a choice to back out though. Before him, the most amazing thing was happening _…_ Link was stripping! In less than a minute, the sexy fucker was completely nude and Rhett's jaw was dangling to the floor. _Hell!_

 

"Where do you want me?" Link asked looking around for a space to lay his glasses.

 

_In my bed…_

 

_Under me…_

 

_With my cock so far up that ass I could…_

 

"Uhh…I guess over there by the heater till I have things set up. I'll get the canvas unrolled, and then you can help me pick out what colors to use."

 

"I have no preferences." Link said moving out of the way. "I leave it all in your capable hands. You do whatever you feel necessary."

 

Rhett wanted to fuckn' laugh or scream. As it was, he had to bite his lip to keep from saying what he really felt was necessary. He didn't think Link would quite agree to that level of hardcore debauchery on a first date.

 

So instead, he just turned and dragged over the huge roll of canvas, laid it down on the floor, and rolled it out…measuring a six by seven-foot piece. The sharp box cutters easily slicing through the thick material separating it from the roll. The busy work allowing his brain to forget for a few seconds what would be happening next.

 

After dragging the rest of the canvas back to its home, Rhett's hands started to shake while picking out the different colored paint tubes and brushes. _For fuck's sake! I'm an artist! I can do this._ _Link is just another model. I simply have to be clinical about this._

 

Yet, as he carried the supplies over to Link's naked form and saw the smile on the man's face, all Rhett wanted to do was run out of the room before he did something very stupid…very, very deliciously idiotic.

 

He was shaken out of his thoughts when Link asked, "Do you think we can do a double-sided one? That painting was my favorite."

 

Rhett just nodded, “Yeah, I cut enough canvas for one of those.”

 

He slowly set out the paints and brushes…trying to use the time to get back in control over his erratic emotions. When everything was in place and he had no more excuses, Rhett picked up his full palette and turned to Link, “Umm…lay down about a foot in from the edge.”

 

Trying not to drool, Rhett stared at the perfect sculpture of a man now in repose on the canvas. The slight sprinkling of dark chest hair traveling down to a join a naughty trail which expanded to surround the dude's very mouth-watering cock.

 

_Oh hell, I'm so screwed!_

 

_Or I guess I should say I wish I was so screwed…look at that thing! Mhmm._

 

_Shit!_

 

_Focus, McLaughlin!_

 

_Just man up and start with a safe area_.

 

So after Rhett swirled his brush into a pile of Dioxazine Purple, he knelt down and laid the bristles against Link's neck. Rhett almost groaned out loud when the man's mouth parted, and eyes closed as the brush stroked more and more paint over the smooth, tan skin.

 

Little by little, he began to relax though, as he always did when painting. Soon Rhett was in that zen zone all artists know about, and was able to forget that it was a human he was putting the paint on and not just canvas. All his fears left as he became more absorbed in the colors mixing and twirling then the man.

 

Rhett decided to create a corkscrew swirl around the guy's upper chest. Starting with a six-inch circle, he brushed on a bright line of Cadmium Red Medium around and around till it zeroed in on a hardened nipple.

 

A moan escaped Link's lips at that, but still, the guy's eyes stayed closed. Rhett was intoxicated in the painting process, but not enough to block out that cock-hardening sound. Suddenly he felt like the very flames of Mount Doom were licking at his skin.

 

Bending down, he tried to separate the man from the body parts…only paying detailed attention to the hardened nub. Rhett was fascinated with how the red liquid rolled over the pebbly texture, and how the coolness of the paint made goosebumps appear around it. He then picked up another brush and swirled it in a pile of Pyrrole Orange. Using careful, precise strokes he filled in the bare spaces between the vortex of red.

 

Now with each movement of the brush against the man's body, Rhett was getting more and more turned on. He wished it was his tongue and not the brush doing the stroking…so much so that he had to bite his lip to stop himself from reaching out and doing just that. Especially when red paint swirled with purple down the man's now hard cock and balls…making Link whimper in such a way even the Pope would have a chubby.

 

Shit!

 

That noises escaping the man's mouth zipping straight down to Rhett's cock…It was like lighting a match while holding a stick of dynamite in the other hand. If he wasn't careful something was about to explode.

 

Pulling back, he focused on a few less potent spots still in need of paint. He concentrated on the guy's stomach, and then those very muscular legs. As he moved around Link's body to work on the other side he was cautious not to brush against the man…but not out of worry about getting paint on his clothes.

 

Knowing he wasn't going to last much longer, Rhett pushed himself to finish fast. Hence how the rest of the chest got covered in record time. He decided to use Phthalocyanine Blue for the swirl around the other nipple. Once again ending it by coating the hardened nub…then filling in the empty spaces with Cadmium Orange.

 

When finished, Rhett stood up and surveyed his work and had to admit it looked good _…_ especially on Link.

 

"Okay, sir." Rhett said as he laid his palette and brushes on a nearby table. "We're ready to make a painting."

 

Link's eyes opened sleepily, "Damn, that's was so amazing, I kinda wish there was more to be done. What do you need me to do now, Rhett?"

 

_Me…_

 

_My cock…_

 

_Licking my pink puckered hole with that long tongue…_

 

"Well I need you to scoot in a tiny bit more, and then I'll roll you over. You'll have to press your body against the canvas as hard as you can."

 

A nervous smile spread on Link's face, "I think I might be a bit too horny to do that and not make a spectacle of myself. Your little painting party really got my body purring. If I start rubbing myself against that canvas I'm going to lose it for sure."

 

This was not what Rhett needed to hear at that moment since he was also not far off from losing it. His voice was a bit huskier sounding because of it when he spoke. "Uhh…well, it's the only way to get a good transfer of all the paint to the canvas. So for art's sake, you'll just have to do whatever it takes."

 

"Okay." Link said taking a deep, anxious breath, "But I must warn you…I make A LOT of noises when I get aroused. I feel silly telling you that, but this way you know to just ignore the sounds."

 

Rhett shut his eyes and tried to calm himself, "I'll keep that in mind. Are you ready?"

 

Link nodded.

 

Kneeling down, Rhett awkwardly placed his hands on the man's shoulder and thigh. Ignoring the lick of heat from the contact, he slowly rolled the guy over.

 

The scene that followed almost made him bite his lip completely off. That or start touching himself and getting embarrassed if Link noticed. Rhett stood up and moved across the room for his own peace of mind.

 

It was the hardest…literally…ten minutes of his life as he watched Link rub against the canvas. When the noises started, Rhett's legs gave way and he sunk to the floor. Every atom in his body reacting to each moan, grunt and groan that Link uttered.

 

Rhett couldn't help it when his hands started moving over his own body. _If Link sees me…fuck it! I'll deal with that later._

 

Sitting back against the wall, he continued touching himself while watching Link practically dry humping the paint onto the canvas. When another ten minutes passed and the noises finally stopped, Link grinned sheepishly over at Rhett _…_ not at all noticing what had been going on. “Well besides embarrassing myself, I think I got all the painted part in contact with the canvas.”

 

“Yeah _…_ uhh _…_ I think you did a good job.” Rhett somehow stood up and picked up his palette and brushes. His bare feet walking carefully across the clean half of the canvas towards Link's relaxed form. He knelt down then next to the naked man's back. “Umm…let's…uhh…start on your other side now.”

 

When the cold Diarylide Yellow slid across Link's nape, another muffled moan escaped from the sexy fucker _…_ almost making Rhett drop his brush.

 

It was five minutes later while stroking some Veridian Green over the right shoulder that he suddenly had a risky idea.

 

Placing the brush back in the cup with the others, Rhett took the tip of his finger and dipped it into the pile of Quinacridone Gold. Testing out his idea, he slid the messy index finger across the other shoulder and waited to see if Link said anything.

 

Nothing _…YES_!

 

Rhett let each of his fingers pick a different paint color before reaching out again…placing all ten rainbow-coated fingers onto Link's back. The paint seemed to start boiling against his fingers as he moved up and down the man's spine.

 

He quickly washed and dried his hands before sticking his index finger into the pile of Alizarin Crimson and making little wings on either side of the rainbow spine. Color by color went from palette to finger to flesh, covering the rest of Link's back and shoulders.

 

By the time he reached the lower half, Rhett felt bold enough to scoop some Cerulean Blue onto his left fingers, and Chromium Oxide Green onto his right. He then carefully straddled the back of Link's thigh's reaching out and spreading the two colors over the man's perfectly, rounded butt cheeks. Rhett soon forgot about the painting and just began kneading the skin under his hands…moving closer and closer to the edge of insanity.

 

That's when the noises started again accompanied by small movements from Link's body. Before Rhett realized what was happening, Link rolled over and lustful blue eyes stared intently into green.

 

Rhett just knelt there holding out his paint-covered hands in shock. He was stunned at what he had just done. The shock and awe turning quickly into enchantment, though, by the smile spreading across Link's face.

 

Without looking away, Link started to rub the paint-covered back onto the canvas. Rhett was frozen in place as Link's hands started moving up and down the wiggling, paint-stained chest. Flames of blue fire stared into his very soul as Link asked, "Are those clothes you got on good ones?"

 

Rhett just shook his head no.

 

Link smiled even bigger, "Well then, do you mind getting a little bit of paint on them?"

 

Again all Rhett could do was nod no.

 

"Then come here and finish what you started."

 

Forgetting about the paint on his hands, the man's messy body, or the paint being pressed onto the canvas in the wrong spot, Rhett lowered himself against Link's naked flesh.

 

The guy moaned as the rough fabric of Rhett's clothes came in contact with the paint-smeared skin, "As much as I like how that plaid and denim feel, I'd rather enjoy the texture of your skin. Take off your clothes for me, Rhett."

 

"No. You take them off." Rhett said in a husky, commanding voice.

 

He closed his eyes at the feel of Link's fingers unbuttoning the shirt…pushing it off Rhett's shoulders and arms.

 

When seconds passed and nothing else was removed, Rhett's eyelids cracked open. He watched as Link scooped up a mixture of paint from the palette…transferring it to the other hand and going back for some more. The reason why suddenly sinking in…well not in per-say but rather under the waistband of Rhett's jeans as Link's hands pushed forward to grab, and smear paint onto Rhett's ass.

 

Those same wicked hands moving up Rhett's chest then making a mess of his nipples. The pebbly flesh smeared with the grayish sludge of all the colors mixed together. Link's thumbs brushing over the harden points before the guy's hands moved even further upward to pull down on Rhett's neck.

 

Their lips were mere inches away…their breath all warm and wet. Rhett's eyes following the man's tongue as it moistened those pink lips before Link dragged Rhett down the rest of the way for a kiss.

 

Instead of Rhett seeing fireworks going off at the touch of their lips, it was more like when he would tape a canvas to the wall and go wild splattering paint all over it. Colors exploding all through his grey matter as that same excitement coursed through his blood. _Mhmm!_

 

Hands were roaming making messes, tongues were thrusting and exploring, and a denim-clad cock was grinding down onto a painted dick…all just adding fuel to an already out of control fire.

 

By this time Rhett was beyond gone. So when Link's fingers moved down to Rhett's crotch he almost passed out. His dick springing out after the paint-smeared jeans were unzipped, and pushed away along with his boxers. The ass paint clinging to the underwear leaving strokes of grey down the back of Rhett's thighs and calves.

 

Rhett hadn't been with anyone in over a year, but even when he had been the sex hadn't been as potent as these first few minutes with Link…their naked bodies fused together, as the kissing continued.

 

Needing to feast on the sexy man's flesh, Rhett started moving his lips down to the paint-smudged neck and shoulders. Link's fingers now clutching Rhett's hair, adding colorful streaks to the dirty-blond follicles, while the guy's groans fueled some his own.

 

Inch by inch, Rhett moved lower and lower. Paying special attention to the end of the corkscrew swirls…his lips turning blue and red as he did. The texture of the man's nipples making Rhett think back to college when he'd be sitting in some class and nibbling on the eraser side of a pencil. Rhett used to always think the small rubber nub felt so good between his teeth _…_ his tongue rubbing against the flattened top over and over. Well, Link's nipples were like that but fleshy, warm, and deliciously pliable. The man's groan tickling Rhett's lips as each nip found its way into his mouth once more to get sucked, licked, and bitten.

 

But Rhett wasn't satisfied quite yet. There were other protruding body parts he needed to savor. So once again he was on the move…down past the belly button to rub against the course chestnut curls.

 

His hand reached out gripping Link's cock…stroking it, enjoying the heat of the velvet steel. With a groan, Rhett leaned down, parted his pink lips and sucked on the cock head. The weight of it pressing against on his tongue was so fuckn' awesome and made Rhett want to suck even harder.

 

With all the earlier wiggling, and their make-out session adding to the wicked heat of Rhett's mouth, Link lost it. As the man tumbled over the edge and the floodgates opened, Rhett enjoyed the first taste of Link's cum. His own cock twitching like crazy as he gulped down his warm, salty reward.

 

Rhett was gasping when his mouth let go of the softening cock. His heartbeat thumped happily against his rib and his eyes gleamed with intense satisfaction when he saw the satiated expression on Link's face…those blue eyes still tightly shut as aftershocks coursed up and down man's spine.

 

As the man's eyelids finally lifted a few minutes later, a raspy-voiced Link murmured, "Fuck me, that was fantastic!”

 

They both stood up then and looked down at the canvas on the floor. Link grimaced, “Oh man! We ruined the painting."

 

The majority of the material was still pristinely white, but near the one edge there was a six-foot smudge…colorful around the sides, but the inner part was grey, rippled and smeared.

 

Link glanced over and saw Rhett's paint-streaked flesh and a very hard cock dangling between the painter's thighs. "Mhmm, very sexy."

 

Moving closer till their bodies were pressed together, Link's fingers pushed up over Rhett's chest, neck and face to add more colors to the already prismatic blond hair. Their lips then meeting for a drugging kiss promising more fun to come.

 

When Link's hands moved down, a few minutes later, to wrap around and stroke Rhett's cock…a few guttural moans escaped from between their still connected lips. “I think someone could use a shower.” Link stated with a smirk, “How about I help you with that, Mr. McLaughlin?”

 

Rhett nipped the man's lower lip and moved his hands lower to cup Link's painted ass, “I'm all yours, Mr. Neal.”

 

They raced to the bathroom and Rhett quickly got the shower going. It was the same type of shower Brian Kinney had on the TV show QAF. Link, of course, having watched that show religiously noticed this right away.

 

“I guess this would make me, Justin.” Link teased.

 

Rhett's eyes lit up knowing exactly what Link was referencing to, “Hmm, but that would mean I was the biggest man-whore in Pittsburgh _…_ well in our case, Buies Creek, North Carolina. I'm not sure if I like that.”

 

Their laughter echoed inside the glass-encased shower before a smiling kiss began _…_ the shower momentarily forgotten.

 

As soon as the air started fogging up when the hot water kicked in, a horny Link shoved Rhett into the steamy enclosure, pushed him against the tiled wall, and kissed the shit out of him. The hot water just adding to the heat of the moment.

 

Rhett's arms tightened around Link's back bringing the man as close to him as possible. Not even a sliver of space remained between them…their bodies pressed and their cocks grinding together. Mhmm, add in the steaming hot water and it was perfectly pornographic in every way.

 

Groaning against Link's inquisitive mouth, Rhett spun them around so that their roles and their bodies were suddenly reversed. Now he was the one pressing Link into the wall and kissing the ever-loving hell out of the blue-eyed angel.

 

He needed to get his cock into this sexy man's ass and now! A divinely kinky idea came to him then. On each of the shower's two tiled walls, about shoulder level, were grab bars. They were normally used to help someone get into the shower, but Rhett had other ideas to make use of them. Rhett pushed Link into the corner of those tiled walls and growled, “Grab the metal bars.”

 

Link did as told but looked at Rhett with concern, “Won't this kill your back? I'm no skinny twink.”

 

“Fuck my back, Neal…now spread those legs and just don't let go.”

 

Kneeling, Rhett ran his hands up Link's thighs and grabbed the guy's ass from underneath. He let the thumb on his right hand press between the warm, wet cheeks and tickle the tightly clenched hole hiding there. “I'm going to open you up a bit, and then my cock is going to say hello to your insides.”

 

“Mhmm, please…please hurry.” Link's blue eyes were glazed over with lust and need.

 

Thanks to the warm water cascading down their bodies, Rhett had enough of a lubricant to easy pop his thumb past the puckered rim.

 

Mhmm, hell! The dude was clenching so hard it was squeezing his thumb! What the fuck would it feel like when his cock got in there?!

 

He so wanted to just push in, but also didn't want to hurt the guy. So out popped his thumb and in went Rhett's index and middle fingers…twisting and stretching the rim till it was relaxed enough for his peace of mind. “Ready, my sexy man?”

 

“Fuck, yes!”

 

“Remember, use your gorgeous arm muscles and hold on tight.” Rhett grabbed Link's hips, angling and lifting the man just enough to get his cock lined up to the pretty pink hole.

 

“FUUUuuuccckkk!” They both said in unison as Rhett's cock head pressed against the rim, making the circle of muscle expand even more before sliding past. Gravity allowing the rest of the cock to follow suit in a matter of seconds.

 

As soon as Rhett had bottomed out inside the man's tight hole, Link's legs wound around Rhett's hips helping to take away some of the downward drag of the guy's body weight. Rhett's arms moving up around the guy's waist, one leg forward and one a bit back for stability.

 

The thrusts started slowly at first getting them both prepared, but soon turned fast and frenzied…partly so he didn't kill his body with a prolonged playtime, but mostly because Rhett had wanted to do this since the first time Link had made him laugh on messenger.

 

Link's back slid up and down the slippery tiled corner…the steam parting between their upper bodies, as Rhett brought his lips to Link's once more. Rhett couldn't get enough of the man. The taste, the heat, the tautness of muscles, and that damn hole squeezing the fuck out of his thrusting cock.

 

Moments later, Rhett whimpered and bit Link's lower lip quite hard as an orgasm struck him between the eyes and rocketed his cum deep into Link's anal cavity.

 

Rhett's strength diminished quickly after that so Link's feet slid back to the ground…the handles also being let go as they slumped to the shower floor. Rhett sat in the crux of Link's open legs, resting his head against the man's chest and grinned. “Brian Kinney would be very proud.”

 

Link's laughter rumbled against Rhett's cheek. “Yes, he sure would…and knowing Brian, he'd want to join in next time.”

 

For the next few minutes, they just vegged out under the shower spray. Then not wanting to waste the hot water, they trudged to their feet and started washing up. Link gladly helping Rhett scrub his much-used cock…and Rhett returning the favor. Both men extremely pruny, and happy by the time the water got turned off and they actually left the shower.

 

As Rhett watched the man dry off with one of the same towels he had used since college, he was smitten. A gushy grin spreading across his bearded face. _Yeah, I could so get used to this._

Twenty years later, Link and Rhett lay gasping in bed after a very frisky celebration of their eighteenth wedding anniversary. Rhett's gift to Link laying out on the living room coffee table along with their half eaten steak dinner. The need for each other still stronger than that for food.

 

Without really planning it, they had started a tradition on their first wedding anniversary. Since the traditional first year's gift was paper they had found meaningful gifts made of paper for each other. Link collected things to do with peanut butter so Rhett had found a cool print of Norman Rockwell's Skippy Peanut Butter Ad. It had a man whispering to his wife about the goodness of Skippy. And Rhett collected anything to do with wood, so Link had found an awesome poster showing the Periodical Table of Woods.

They had enough money between them that if either wanted anything during the year they just purchased it. So when their anniversary came around again they agreed that the gifts didn't always have to be big items. So with the second year's gift supposed to be cotton, they both got the other a t-shirt. Link loving the peanut butter smeared one Rhett had gotten him.

That anniversary they had made love all night in only their new shirts…yeah…mhmm. Thank goodness cum washes out of cotton relatively easily…and off countertops…and off sofa cushions. Triple mhmmm!

 

Then on the eleventh year which was steel, Rhett had gotten Link an engraved spoon which read: _Link's Peanut Butter Spoon_. As expected Link had a harder time finding something about wood but made from steel…so he had to improvise. He found a really cool steel fire pit for their backyard. To make it even more about wood he placed a few logs inside.

For all eighteen years of their marriage, they had followed the traditional gift idea chart and found amazing things for each other. And since the eighteenth year gift was porcelain, Rhett had found Link a rare, _Emmett Kelly Porcelain figurine_. The famous clown smashing a bag of nuts trying to make peanut butter. And once again, Link hadn't found any wood related items made from porcelain, so he went to the semi-joke side. He got Rhett a real wooden outhouse. Link's idea behind the gift being that a toilet was usually called a porcelain throne…so it worked in theory at least.

Rhett really enjoyed it even more than Link could have ever hoped _…_ and then Link also got to enjoy the wooden structure up close as Rhett pulled Link into it, bent him over and shoved a cock up his ass, giving Link another anniversary gift. Afterward, the two guys coming back inside to bed and enjoying even more fun as the night progressed.

 

One of the million cool things about their relationship was that they truly loved, and understood each other. And even when they liked different things they always made it work. Both knowing that life was too damn short to waste a second on fighting.

 

As they lay in bed recovering, Link stared across the room at the painting that they had created on their first date. The only addition to the piece being a heart Rhett had painted on it and their signatures.

A small sigh left the man's lips, "I still think we should have redone that painting. Would love to see both of my sides clean and crisp on the canvas instead of just that one grayish blob.”

 

“Screw that!” Rhett growled as he sucked another hickey onto his husband's neck. “That awesome, imperfect piece of art is a visual memory of when I first got to taste this delectable body.”

 

Resting his head on Link's chest, Rhett glanced over at the painting, “Maybe it won't win any awards…but whenever I look at it, I see you on our first date standing nervously on my front porch. I see you stripping down so excited to be my model. I see your body covered in paint and then wiggling around on the canvas. I see my mouth getting to taste yours, and my cock shoving into your ass for the first time in my shower.”

 

Rhett's fingers stroked up and down the man's ticklish stomach…hitting all the spots he knew affected Link the most. Playfully dealing with his husband's squirming and threats of serious death if he didn't stop.

 

Traveling back up past the purple spotted neck, Rhett kissed his sexy husband. “When I look over there at that painting, Mr. Link McLaughlin, I see twenty years bursting with love and laughter. I remember so many wonderful conversations shared, and nights we just didn't even try to sleep. So maybe that painting wasn't what we had planned to create that night, but for me, it will always be my fuckn' greatest work of heart.”

 

THE END

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
